The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Mandevilla plant obtained from a crossing a Mandevilla amabilis `Rose Giant` plant (.female.) and a Mandevilla boliviensis plant (.male.).
The Mandevilla is a popular plant and is used as a pot plant in the summer season or an indoor plant or a glasshouse plant. Only a limited number of varieties of Mandevilla plants are commercially available. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a large diameter flower, a white flower, and a long flowering duration.
Initially, 35 seedlings were obtained in the autumn of 1991, from crossing a `Rose Giant` plant (non-patented in the United States) as female parent and a Mandevilla boliviensis plant (non-patented in the United States) as pollen parent. These 35 seedling were grown in a glasshouse and one seedling was selected in view of its flower size and flowering duration. The selected seedling was propagated by the use of cuttings, and was then grown as a trial in a planter from the summer of 1993 to the summer of 1995. Finally the selected seedling was examined using the similar parent varieties `Rose Giant` and Mandevilla boliviensis for comparative purposes. As a result, it was concluded that this new Mandevilla is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to us and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety has been named `Sunmandeho`.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. The color chart of The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The Mandevilla amabilis `Rose Giant` used as the female parent in the obtaining of this new variety `Sunmandeho` is commercially available. The Mandevilla plant Mandevilla amabilis `Rose Giant` also is presently maintained at the Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakashu- cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashiken, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of Mandevilla amabilis `Rose Giant` are as follows:
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Reproductive organs: PA0 Physiological and ecological characteristics: PA0 Plant: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower: PA0 Reproductive organs: PA0 Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Growth habit.--Lianous. PA2 Stem diameter.--Medium (5.0-6.0 mm). PA2 Stem color.--Dark reddish brown (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 1009, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 183A). PA2 Shoot color.--Vivid yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3506, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144B). PA2 Lenticel.--Present. PA2 Branching.--Few. PA2 Internode length.--Long (10.0-17.0 cm). PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Whole shape of leaf.--Oblong. PA2 Shape of leaf apex.--Mucronate. PA2 Shape of leaf base.--Cordate. PA2 Leaf length.--Medium (9.0-11.0 cm). PA2 Leaf width.--Narrow (5.0-7.0 cm). PA2 Leaf thickness.--Medium-thick (0.2-0.4 mm). PA2 Color of immature leaf upper side.--Moderate Olive green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3509, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 147A). PA2 Color of mature leaf upper side.--Dark grayish olive green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3510, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 139A). PA2 Color of mature leaf reverse side.--Moderate yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3514, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 147B). PA2 Varieagation of mature leaf.--Absent. PA2 Gloss of mature leaf upper side.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.--Present. PA2 Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.--Present. PA2 Leaf petiole length.--Medium (0.8-1.0 cm). PA2 Leaf petiole diameter.--Medium-thick (3.1-3.5 mm). PA2 Leaf petiole color.--Brilliant yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3504, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149B). PA2 Leaf abscission.--Leaves fall when subjected to low temperature in late autumn. PA2 Color of flower bud.--Strong purplish pink (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 9504, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 62B). PA2 Length of peduncle.--Short-medium (0.6-0.9 cm). PA2 Peduncle color.--Vivid yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3506, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149A). PA2 Pedicel length.--Medium-long (0.6-2.2cm). PA2 Length of inflorescence.--Medium-long (6.0-7.0 cm). PA2 Width of inflorescence.--Medium-broad (1.2-1.5 cm). PA2 Flower shape.--Single. PA2 Flower form.--Perfectly open. PA2 Flower facing direction.--Horizontal to slanted upward. PA2 Diameter of flower.--Medium (7.0.-10.0 cm). PA2 Flower height.--Medium (7.0-0 9.0 cm). PA2 Floral tube length.--Medium-long 5.0-5.5cm). PA2 Color of flower upper side.--Deep purplish pink (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 9705, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155A). PA2 Color of inside surface of corolla throat.--Yellowish white (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 2502, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155D). PA2 Color of flower outside.--Deep purplish pink (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 9705, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55A). PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Closed. PA2 Whole shape of petal lobe.--Orbicular. PA2 Shape of petal lobe apex.--Cuspidate. PA2 Curvature of petal.--Outwardly curved. PA2 Waving of petal.--Weak. PA2 Petal length.--Long (4.5-5.5 cm). PA2 Petal width.--Broad (5.5-6.0 cm). PA2 Petal number.--Medium (5). PA2 Type of sepal.--Open. PA2 Sepal length.--Short-medium (1 .9-2.2 cm). PA2 Sepal width.--Medium-broad (2.0-2.3 cm). PA2 Sepal color.--Strong yellow green (J.H.S. Colour Chart No. 3507, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144A). PA2 Lobation of sepal.--Medium. PA2 Pistil.--Present. PA2 Pistil number.--1. PA2 Stamen number.--5. PA2 Anther color.--Bright yellow (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 2204, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15B). PA2 Anther appendage--. Absent. PA2 Flower number.--Many (5-9 per cluster). PA2 Flower fragrance.--Absent-weak. PA2 Fertility.--Absent. PA2 Leaf abscission.--Medium. PA2 Flower abscission.--Medium. PA2 Flowering time.--Early. PA2 Flowering duration.--Long (early June to late October in Japan). PA2 Cold tolerance.--Low. PA2 Heat tolerance.--High. PA2 Resistance to diseases.--Medium. PA2 Resistance to pests.--Medium. PA2 Growth habit.--Lianous. PA2 Stem diameter.--Thin (2.5-4.7 mm). PA2 Stem color.--Moderate yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3513, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144B). PA2 Shoot color.--Vivid yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3506, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144B). PA2 Lenticel.--Present. PA2 Branching.--Medium. PA2 Internode length.--Short (3.8-4.2 cm). PA2 Phyllotaxis.--Opposite. PA2 Whole shape of leaf.--Elliptic. PA2 Shape of leaf apex.--Cuspidate. PA2 Shape of leaf base.--Obtuse. PA2 Leaf length.--Medium (8.8-10.5 cm). PA2 Leaf width.--Narrow (3.6-4.5 cm). PA2 Leaf thickness.--Medium (0.2-0.25 mm). PA2 Color of immature leaf upper side.--Strong yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3507, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144A). PA2 Color of mature leaf upper side.--Dark olive green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3707, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144A). PA2 Color of mature leaf reverse side.--Dark grayish olive green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3510, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 139A). PA2 Variegation of mature leaf.--Absent. PA2 Gloss of mature upper side.--Medium-strong. PA2 Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.--Absent. PA2 Leaf petiole length.--Long (1.3-2.2 cm). PA2 Leaf petiole diameter.--Thin-medium (2.0-2.2 mm). PA2 Leaf petiole color.--Moderate yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3513, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146C). PA2 Leaf abscission.--Leaves fall when subject to low temperature in late autumn. PA2 Color of flower bud.--Pale yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3502, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149D). PA2 Length of penducle.--Medium-long (1.8-2.5 cm). PA2 Penducle color.--Strong yellow green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3507, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144A). PA2 Pedicel length.--Short-medium (0.4-0.7 cm). PA2 Length of inflorescence.--Medium-long (5.5-7.2 cm). PA2 Width of inflorescence.--Medium (0.9-1.1 cm). PA2 Flower shape.--Single. PA2 Flower form.--Perfectly open. PA2 Flower facing direction.--Slanted upward. PA2 Diameter of flower.--Small (5.5-7.0 cm). PA2 Diameter of flower.--Medium (6.0-7.0 cm). PA2 Flower height.--Medium (6.0-7.0 cm). PA2 Floral tube length.--Medium (4.0-5 cm). PA2 Color of flower upper side.--Yellowish white (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 2701, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155C). PA2 Color of inside surface of corolla throat.--Vivid yellow (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 2205, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15A). PA2 Color of flower outside.--Pale greenish yellow (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 2903, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 2D). PA2 Overlapping of petals.--Closed. PA2 Whole shape of petal lobe.--Orbicular. PA2 Shape of petal lobe apex.--Cuspidate. PA2 Curvature of petal.--Inwardly curved. PA2 Waving of petal.--Medium. PA2 Petal length.--Short-medium (2.5-3.0 cm). PA2 Petal width.--Narrow (2.5-2.7 cm). PA2 Petal number.--Medium (5). PA2 Type of sepal.--Slanted upwards. PA2 Sepal length.--Medium-long (2.3-3.5 cm). PA2 Sepal width.--Medium-broad (2.2-2.5 cm). PA2 Sepal color.--Brilliant yellowish green (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3505, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144C). PA2 Lobation of sepal.--Shallow. PA2 Pistil.--Present. PA2 Pistil number.--1. PA2 Stamen number.--5. PA2 Anther color.--Brilliant yellowish (J.H.S. Color Chart No. 2204, R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15B). PA2 Anther appendage.--Absent. PA2 Flower number.--Few-medium (3-4 per cluster). PA2 Flower fragrance.--Absent-weak. PA2 Fertility.--Absent. PA2 Leaf abscission.--Medium. PA2 Flower abscission.--Medium. PA2 Flowering time.--Early. PA2 Flowering duration.--Long (Early June to early November in Japan). PA2 Cold tolerance.--Low. PA2 Heat tolerance.--High. PA2 Resistance to diseases.--Medium. PA2 Resistance to pests.--Medium.
The Mandevilla boliviensis plant used as pollen parent in obtaining this new variety `Sunmandeho` is commercially available. This Mandevilla parent plant also is presently maintained at the Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakomagun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of the pollen parent, Mandevilla boliviensis are as follows:
This new variety of Mandevilla plant. `Sunmandeho` was asexually reproduced by cuttings at the afore-mentioned Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., located at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were thereby confirmed.